This project proposes to evaluate available data and their usefulness for cancer control program planning, implementation, and evaluation; and to develop a plan for subsequent years that would include targeted cancer control interventions and an informational program for the North Carolina legislature. The project will be implemented through the following process: criteria for use in evaluation of the various types of data will be established; the data will be identified and evaluated by panels of local experts using the specified criteria; and a plan for addressing the identified needs will be developed. A statewide coalition of key individuals and organizations will be an important component of the data evaluation, plan development, and successful intervention aspects of the project.